


Mindless

by ace_hlnwst



Series: Inktober 2019 - Bees edition [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Beenktober, Bees, F/F, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_hlnwst/pseuds/ace_hlnwst
Summary: Day 2 of InktoberBlake is awoken by the strangest sensation.





	Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my Beenktober verse, which is canon up till where we are now and whatever I feel like in the future :)  
This particular drabble takes place during the V6 finale, on the plane to Atlas.
> 
> (Day 1 was meant to be a joke that got so many people laughing that I had to post it. Don't worry, I am an actual writer so the rest of Beenktober will have more than 7 words :D)

Blake hadn’t planned on falling asleep, and certainly not after what she had just been through.

She let out a little sigh as she became aware of her surroundings. They were still on the plane on the way to Atlas. It seemed to Blake that she must have just had a quick nap since no one had really moved from where they were.

It was at that moment that Blake felt soft fingers caressing her own. She glanced down and saw a familiar pair of hands wrapped around hers, Yang’s long fingers mindlessly tracing along her knuckles, nails, up and down Blake’s fingers.

She let out an involuntary shiver and shifted her gaze to her partner. Yang had her head resting back against the wall. Her eyes were closed, but Blake knew from months of fighting alongside Yang that she was not sleeping.

She wasn’t sleeping but was mindlessly playing with Blake’s hands. Blake didn’t want to address why her heart started beating twice as fast. She couldn’t think about that yet. No matter how many hours she’d agonised over it in their time apart, Blake knew that they both had more healing to do before they could broach the topic of…them.

Them as partners.

Them as…more.

Blake sighed again, and it was loud enough this time to alert Yang, whose eyes popped open immediately. She surveyed the room, logging people and items in seconds before resting those mesmerising eyes on Blake.

“Hey,” she said in a low voice.

_Not yet, Blake…_

She’d need to remind her heart of that many times, no doubt.

“Hey,” she replied softly.

“Did you have a good nap?” Yang asked.

Blake nodded. “How long was I out?”

Yang smiled. “Not long. Maybe twenty minutes?”

“Felt like longer.”

“You needed the rest.”  
  
“Yeah.” Blake raised her eyebrows. “You haven’t slept either, Yang. And you took way more hits than I did.”

Yang smirked.

_Goddammit heart._

“I’m good, Blake. But thanks for checking in.”

It seemed that Yang realised at that moment how she’d been playing with Blake’s hands so absentmindedly. She released them quickly.

“No!” Blake found herself saying immediately.

Yang looked at her with a mixture of hope and nervousness.

_Don’t rush this, Blake._

“I, uh…I think it helped me sleep. You holding my hands.”

Yang smiled softly, so reminiscent of the smile she’d given Blake before they’d separated at the tower. It felt like days ago. Blake swallowed thickly.

_This is going to be very difficult if she keeps looking at me like that._

“I didn’t even realise I was doing it,” Yang murmured.

“I think that’s what made it feel more grounding, I guess.”

Yang nodded and slowly thread her fingers through Blake’s. Their eyes met and Blake had to physically force her muscles to stay in place.

“If you want to get some more sleep, I’m not really tired. I think we still have about two hours to Atlas.”

Blake was still feeling the fatigue in her bones and knew that she was no place safer than with Yang next to her.

She shifted closer so that their sides pressed against one another and leaned her head on Yang’s shoulder. Warmth immediately enveloped her, and she sighed happily, quickly falling asleep to the sensation of Yang continuing to play with her fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
